


The abused Halfa

by pastel_prince13



Category: Danny Phantom, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Child Neglect, Danny Fenton Needs Help, Hurt/Comfort, I'm not going to complete this, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel_prince13/pseuds/pastel_prince13
Summary: Danny is abused by his father after his mother's death. Justice league helps him.
Kudos: 32





	The abused Halfa

**Author's Note:**

> I started to write this months ago and I totally forgot about this, plus I'm having problems with the grammar, since English is not my original language.  
> This is the prologue, I put it here so that some of you can finish this story, u just need to ask me and promise you'll finish it.

"Why can't you do even a single thing?! It's not so hard!"   
Hi! My name is Danny. The one that is shouting? Oh, that's my dad. He just came back from the bar, so you can imagine the condition he's in right now.   
"Get up, fucking bitch!"  
If you're wondering why he 'said' to get up, it's because he just slapped my right cheek so hard I stumbled, fell and hit my head on the floor. 

My dad,... wasn't like this before. It all happened six months ago.  
"Mom, dad,... I have to tell you a secret." They were sitting on the couch so I made my way to sit on the pouf. I told them not to get mad and to please not blast me.

Before I continue you have to know two things: the first one:  
My mom and my dad are scientists. Actually, one year ago I thought they were crazy. They thought ghosts existed. Absurd, isn't it? Nope. Not at all. Ghosts exist, and I can proof it, with the next thing I'm going to explain before I continue my flashback.  
So, here I drop the bomb: I'm a half ghost, or, like the other ghosts named me, halfa. I kinda died only half way, so, to put me on a cliché, I can die and come back to life as I please.

Let's continue with the flashback.  
The looked at me like I was crazy and said:" Why would we need to blast you, sweety?" my mom said with a curious tone. "Because I don't think you're going to like what you'll see..." In spoken words, a bright white ring appeared around my waist, and then it split. They made their way through my whole body, and then they went back. I now had snow white hair and toxic glowing green eyes.  
My mother's eyes filled with tears that soon run madly on her cheeks. She put her hands on her mouth and started muttering "oh my god, my little boy,... I can't belive how blind I was! How could I not recognize my son when he was always right in front of my eyes! Oh God, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Danny...".


End file.
